Snog, Slap or Sleep with
by Missmeee
Summary: Basically what it says in the title. It's a game. Just read the damn thing LOL. First attempt at a CSI fic. Please review. xD Pairings: Cath/Sara and Nick/Warrick extremely mild . Rated T.


**Hey. This is the first fic I've posted on , and it's one that's been co-written by Leanne. The pairing is Catherine/Sara; so if this offends you then don't read it. Also contains a mild Nick/Warrick pairing, but it's tame so don't let this put you off. It's as simple as that. Hope you enjoy. Please read and hopefully review.**

**Debbie and Leanne x**

* * *

**Disclaimer: We don't own CSI, obviously. We've just borrowed it for our own amusement. CSI is property of CBS and Jerry Bruckheimer.**

* * *

**Snog, Slap, or Sleep with**

"Let's play a game!" Sara suggested, from her seat on the floor, next to Catherine. Greg had just moved apartment and graveyard shift (with the exception of Grissom and Brass) was at his housewarming party. Even Sara was there, and she was supposed to be the antisocial one.

They nodded at Sara's suggestion, "I have monopoly," Greg chipped in excitedly. "Or scrabble?"

Sara shook her head, "Greg, you need to get out more," she commented stifling a grin. "I wasn't talking about that kind of game."

"So what did you have in mind?" Catherine asked curiously.

"You have to choose out of three people, who you would snog, slap or sleep with. If you don't make a decision, then you have to do a forfeit." Sara explained the rules of the game.

"Sounds interesting," Sofia commented, "who wants to go first?"

"Sara should – it was her idea," Warrick suggested.

"Okay then Sara," Nick began with a grin, "Greg, Catherine, Sofia."

"Well it's obvious who you'll sleep with!" Greg said.

"Not you," Sara bantered back, smirking.

"What?" He said instantly, pretending to fall on the floor. "You're rejecting me?"

"Get up off the floor Greg, or I really will slap you." Sara giggled.

"Aww, poor Greg! You've hurt his feelings now," Warrick said, and they all laughed as they watched Greg scramble up from the floor.

"So that leaves me and Sofia," Catherine leaned forwards, the cut of her shirt giving Sara an ample view of her cleavage.

Sara considered it for a moment, her face flushing pink as she tore her eyes away from Catherine's chest. She had two options left – snog or sleep with, and she knew exactly what she'd do, but dare she say it out loud?

"Uh… I would snog Sofia," she answered finally. "Your turn next Catherine!" She really didn't think it would be a good idea to admit to wanting to fuck her supervisor, and she was curious as to what the strawberry blonde's answer would be.

"Not until you tell me what you wanna do to me," Catherine answered with a smirk. "Come on, we're all waiting."

Sara's eyes widened; had Catherine really propositioned her just then? Or was she reading into it too much. She felt something brush her leg, and looking down; she found Catherine's hand steadily working its way up her thigh. She looked up and realised that they were all sitting waiting for her reply. "Looks like you'll have to wait a little longer…I'm gonna go grab a drink… anyone?" Standing up she walked into Greg's kitchen, leaning on the counter for support. Her heart was beating at twice its normal speed and she could feel her leg trembling where Catherine had just touched her. Slowly, she poured out their drinks, balanced them on a tray and made her way back into the room, wondering why everyone was staring at her. "What?" She asked, looking around at them.

"Nothing," they chorused innocently. Greg let out a high-pitched giggle and Catherine kicked him before turning her attention back to Sara. "So what would you do Sara?" Her voice was little more than a whisper, and knowing that she had the brunette's full attention, ran her tongue across her bottom lip, and gave her a flirty wink.

Sara smirked, taking a mouthful of her drink – making her feel instantly braver. Two could play at Catherine's game. "I'd fuck you," she said clearly.

Catherine could feel the heat rising in her cheeks at Sara's admission. She bit her lip to stop herself getting lost in her fantasies about Sara Sidle.

"Sofia's turn, I think," Sara commented, enjoying the reaction she'd gotten from Catherine. _Well it was certainly shaping up to be an interesting evening, _she thought. "It's between me, Warrick and…" She looked around the room, "Catherine!" The room fell silent and everyone looked from Sofia to Catherine, and then back again, well aware of the history between the two women.

"Well this is gonna be easy," She said, raising her wineglass to her lips. "I'd slap Catherine." She shot a dirty look in her direction, 1-0.

"At least I don't have to sleep with you," Catherine shot back, 1-1.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sofia answered back, refusing to accept that this was one argument she probably wouldn't win. Well, you had to give her points for trying.

"Well I'm not being mean or anything," Catherine began sweetly. The rest of their colleagues drew a nervous breath, wondering what was coming next. "But even Greg's probably had more experience in the bedroom department than you." 2-1.

It was a low hit, even for Catherine and the room fell silent, as five pairs of eyes fell to Sofia, waiting for her to get her own back. But she didn't. Her turn would come in a minute.

"Care to test that theory Cath?" Greg winked at her, "I'm all yours, babe!"

"Don't be an ass Greg!" Sara said in between giggles. One thing was for sure though; you could always rely on him to break the ice.

"In your dreams, Greggo!" Catherine replied, but she was smiling.

"Aww, you've been turned down again," Nick laughed.

"Ok… shall we just get on with the game?" Warrick chipped in, not realising what a mistake he was making. "Who would you kiss Sofia?"

"You," Sofia answered, offering him the hint of a smile. "Which means I'd sleep with Sara!" She saw the hurt look flash across Catherine's face, and knew they were even. She knew exactly which buttons to press, to hurt Catherine the most.

Everyone looked at Catherine, who got to her feet, "I'll be back in a minute," she told them, her voice shaking. "I'm just going outside for a fag. She walked out of the room.

"Did anyone know Catherine smoked?" Nick asked into the silence, surprised.

They shook their heads. "It's a stress thing," Warrick explained – being her closest friend and confidante – he knew things that the rest of the team didn't.

Sara glared at Sofia. She knew that she'd been a complete bitch to Catherine for the best part of the time they'd worked together, but recently they'd started getting along. Sara had finally realised the true extent of her feelings for the blonde criminalist, leaving her feeling jealous of her relationship with Sofia. "I'm gonna go see if she's okay," she told them.

Sara stepped outside, wrapping her jacket tighter around herself to keep warm. She saw Catherine leaning against the wall smoking. All she wore was a blue silk blouse and a pair of tight fitting jeans – she must have been freezing. Walking over to where she was stood, she sat on the wall beside her. "Hey," she said quietly. "You okay Cath?"

Catherine turned to face the other woman. "I'm fine," she answered levelly. Her eyes, which had filled with tears, spilled over. She turned away from Sara, concentrating on the cigarette that was in her hand.

"Come here," Sara removed the fag from her hand, dropping it on the floor and stamping it out, before pulling her closer and wrapping her in a tight hug.

All this served to do was to make Catherine cry harder, "I'm sorry," she sobbed, trying to pull herself together but failing.

Sara rubbed her back slowly, "It's okay," she whispered. "Do you want to talk about it?" She expected Catherine to say no – even though they were friends, they never really engaged in personal conversations – which was why she was surprised when she nodded.

"It's Sofia," Catherine began, hesitantly.

"Well I'd guessed that," Sara answered lightly, trying not to betray any hint of the emotions she felt towards Sofia. "What happened? I thought you were happy."

"So did I!" Catherine said bitterly. "Until I came home one day and found her in _our_ bed with her ex-boyfriend."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Sara answered, not knowing what else she could say, but feeling another wave of anger towards Catherine's ex for the way she'd treated her. "I can't believe she'd do that to you." Just then the front door opened, and they both glanced up, to see Sofia approaching. "I'm gonna take off now Sara, see you later babe!"

Sara was about to make some cutting remark, when Catherine pulled her into a sudden kiss. Shocked Sara kissed her back, running her tongue over her lips and gaining access into Catherine's mouth. Sofia's eyes widened, then narrowed as she turned away, pissed now, at both Catherine and Sara. "Go home to your boyfriend, _babe,_

" Sara shouted after her, and she and Catherine just laughed.

They turned to look at each other, Catherine's face was red with embarrassment – she couldn't believe that she'd just done that. "Sara I…"

Sara shook her head, pressing a finger against her lips. "Don't say anything Cath." She wrapped her arms around the other woman and dropped a kiss on her head.

"Sara?" Catherine repeated hesitantly, after a few minutes of comfortable silence had passed.

"Yes Cath," Sara smiled down at her, squeezing her gently.

"There's something I need to talk to you about," she took a deep breath, feeling like a nervous teenager with a crush, again.

The brunette gave her that cute gap-toothed grin. "Shoot."

"What would you say if I told you I liked you?"

Sara's mouth dropped open, whatever she'd been expecting Catherine to say, it wasn't this. "I…uh…wow…" She found herself, losing all rational powers of speech. "Really?"

"Against my better judgement maybe, yes I do," the other woman grinned cheekily.

"Well you certainly kept that one quiet," joked Sara. "Cath," she rested a hand on her arm. "I like you too." Moving in towards Catherine, she tilted her head gently upwards and kissed her softly. Sara slipped her hands around Catherine's waist and they stayed locked in an embrace until the annoying dependence of oxygen became an issue. "Wow" Sara smiled as they pulled apart.

"Wow indeed," Catherine replied.

"If I'd known you were that good at kissing, I would have done that sooner," Sara teased.

"Go out with me?" Catherine asked impulsively.

"Like a date?" Sara checked.

"I think that's what they call it… dinner – you…me… tomorrow?" The older woman pulled away turning to look at her.

"I'd love to," Sara answered, immediately missing the contact with her superior.

"Great," there was a comfortable lull in the conversation. "We should go back inside Sar," Catherine entwined her fingers with the brunette's, smiling down at their linked hands.

Sara nodded, standing up. "We wouldn't want the guys getting up to no good."

They walked back into the house, hand in hand. Pushing open the door to the front room, they were shocked to see Warrick and Nick kissing. "I think it's a bit late for that Sara," Catherine said, hiding her surprise.

Nick and Warrick, hearing Catherine's voice, broke apart. "Sorry, we didn't see you there!" Warrick said sheepishly, a noticeable blush creeping up over his cheeks.

"Evidently not," Sara chipped in, but she was grinning. "So how long have you-?"

"Nearly 6 months," Nick replied. "I can't believe you guys never figured it out."

"Well I thought there was something once…" Catherine began. "But I thought you had a thing for Greg?"

Nick's eyes widened and Warrick and Sara began to laugh, "are you out of your tree Cath? Who in their right mind would fancy Greg?"

"So, what did I miss?" Greg chose that moment to walk in carrying a fresh tray of drinks.

"Speak of the devil," Sara said under her breath. They all began to laugh.

"What?"

"Nothing Greg," Catherine said, not looking at the others in case she started to laugh again. She grabbed a drink off the tray, and downed it in one. "And on that note… I think it's about time I headed off."

"Me too," chorused Nick and Warrick together.

"I'll walk you home Cath," Sara said, looping her arm through the blonde's to raised eyebrows from the guys.

"Something you're not telling us?" Nick looked from one woman to the other.

Catherine and Sara exchanged a secret smile, "Nothing that won't keep for another day."

* * *

**Review?? Please?**

**xx**


End file.
